


Harder Faster

by Ulfrsmal



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [26]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Penetrative Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Sihtric knows he’s being greedy, but he is not above asking nicely for what he wants; though only because he knows both his loves will listen to his pleas.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Harder Faster

**Author's Note:**

> The title is [a song by W.A.S.P.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEOBLhxwxeo)

The thrusts were already pretty brutal, just like Sihtric likes it the most, but tonight he’s craving an even wilder game. He presses his face more firmly against the bedcovers, feeling how soft the bear-fur is on his cheeks; he would’ve expected them to be rougher, judging from their appearance, but Uhtred’s preference for soft things is well-known all throughout Bebbanburg. Somehow, it makes people talk behind his back, whispering that neither Finan nor Sihtric look soft at all, so how come Lord Uhtred likes them both so much…?

Sihtric moans, eyes falling half-closed and mouth hanging fully opened, when the head of Finan’s cock brushes against the most perfect of places within him. It’s the same spot that Uhtred was hitting head-on earlier, making Sihtric scream into the bed in a futile attempt at muffling his own sounds before his louder-than-loud volume alerted any guards – or, worse, Osferth or Eadith. None of them need to know just how deep, how rough, Sihtric gets regularly fucked into Lord Uhtred’s bed, courtesy of both their Lord’s and their Irishman’s impressive lengths.

Sihtric’s gaze is blurry with unshed tears at the blindingly hot pleasure coalescing inside him. It’s been building steadily for what feels like _hours_ by now, and yet he hasn’t found his release, because Finan is quite the cruel lover sometimes. True, he never loses his composure to the point of bruising Sihtric beyond what they all know he can take; and he never crosses the limits he knows are there, either. It’s why Sihtric always chooses him to slide into his tight warmth whenever he needs a rougher treatment; because Uhtred might talk a big game of seduction, but he’s utterly unable to take things further than a few bites and off-time thrusts. Finan, however, is _wild_ when he knows he can safely let go of all that impressive control he always has over his own body.

Sihtric almost cannot focus on the very attractive sight of Uhtred lying completely naked and spent by his side, whispering filthy little encouragements in Danish, because he knows that this language riles Sihtric up just as much as it does Finan, although for entirely different reasons. For Sihtric, it’s the familiarity that gets him, the fact that he shares this with Uhtred; for Finan, however, it’s simply the fact that it sounds so foreign, so unlike the Gaelic gliding smoothly on his tongue and sliding past his parted lips every time he decides he wants to praise his lovers.

Sihtric cants his hips, trying to correct the angle when Finan slides out of him in a slow drag that has him panting. He fears he will lose his head before he gets to release again. He certainly lost most of his sanity when Uhtred decided to tease him at the start of their fun tonight. Sihtric still doesn’t know how he survived that sweetest of agonies. He only knows that he’d come around Uhtred’s cock, his own hardness utterly untouched, screaming in confusion at how such a thing was even possible.

“More…” Sihtric mumbles. He doesn’t even know if he begged in English or in Danish. In the end, it doesn’t matter. Even caring Finan has picked up these easy words; especially the ones Sihtric and Uhtred use most often in bed. “Please…”

“More, how?” Finan asks, voice strained and roughened from chasing his own pleasure without giving many regards for Sihtric’s own, although he’s remained gentle enough to not truly harm him.

“Harder… faster… more… please…”

Uhtred’s smirk by his side, Finan’s delighted chuckle above and behind him, both tell him that his desperate call will be heeded in due time.


End file.
